Bring You Home
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ NejiTen ] 'Cause no matter what, you'll never be alone...


**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine and the song is from Ronan Keating's album: Bring You Home with the same title.**

**--**

**Written out of randomness, dedicated to my brother who is an amazing basketball player.**

--

**Bring You Home **

--

Tsunade's face turned dark as she heard the news from Genma and Randou. "Are you sure?" She asked them. When they nodded, she immediately said, "Bring Tenten here."

The two ninjas disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Tsunade twisted her chair uneasily, on her face a very deep sadness.

Minutes later, the weapon kunoichi entered the room after knocking twice. Tsunade examined her face – she looked young at the age of twenty-two. Young, innocent, but mature enough to be an ANBU member. She had seen Tenten practicing with a certain Hyuuga boy, and she acknowledged her skills in weapons. However, now was not the time to think about that.

"Tenten, your parents are found dead in the northwest forest of Otogakure." Tsunade stood up, watching the expression on Tenten's face. "Seems like they're being ambushed, and they didn't have a chance to battle." She paused and forced a very sad smile, "I am sorry for the loss, child. Are you okay?"

"…" Tenten took a deep breath and restrained herself. _No crying. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Damn it. I refuse to cry. _"I'm fine." She replied at last. "May… May I see them?"

"No." Tsunade replied. "You wouldn't know them if you see them."

Tenten lowered her head, slowly stifling her sadness deep down her throat. "… I understand, Hokage-sama."

"You're dismissed from missions for the rest of this week," Tsunade continued softly as she gave Tenten an encouraging embrace, "Don't be sad, my child. When there's life there's death too."

The weapon mistress' eyes were calm as ever. She turned to her Hokage and gave her a curtsy nod, "Please don't." She said quietly, "I am ready to take whatever missions I need to take."

"Tenten… are you sure?"

"I am, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade breathed. Probably it's best to just let the girl do whatever she wants. "Okay, then." She agreed, "But Tenten… don't push yourself too much."

Her usually warm eyes darkened. "I will not." She said firmly, "May I ask for a favor, please?" There's nothing in her voice but emptiness.

Tsunade looked at her, "Anything, Tenten."

"Don't tell anybody about this." _I don't want to be pitied. _

The Godaime looked a bit taken aback, but she noticed the determined expression on the kunoichi's face. "Hyuuga Neji already knows about this. He was the first… to find out." She explained sadly, "I won't tell anybody else."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." _I won't cry. _

--

_When you're lost and there's no where to go_

_And your heart bears a heavy load_

_Don't give up 'cause you are not alone_

_'Cause I am always here to bring you home_

Tenten sprung from trees to trees, alone. Her ANBU mask was hard on her face. She stopped after seeing sprains of blood on the trees. She located the place with her radio – yes, this was the northwest forest of Otogakure.

She leaped down from the trees and walked, following the bloodstains. She stopped when she saw two bodies lying there.

Her parents.

_I will not cry. _

_You took a chance_

_You crossed the thin red line_

_And how every word can seem so unkind_

_Don't believe you'll ever lose it all_

_'Cause I am always here to bring you home_

She leaned back against a tree. Her parents. Crunched into pieces. She buried her head down to her knees.

There will be no chance to say, "I'm home." Anymore.

There will be no chance to say, "I love you." Anymore.

There will be no chance to smile at them… to love them… to spend quality times with them…

There will be no chance to even see them again.

_I will not cry. _

But tears had already streamed down her eyes.

_You'll make mistakes_

_And hearts will break_

_And tears will always fall_

_The world is turning and you are learning_

_What matters most of all_

_That you are not alone_

"… Hey." A soft voice said from her behind. She whirled back and saw Neji. Tenten quickly wiped off her tears. "… Hey." She whispered back.

There was an expression on his face she couldn't understand. A tension in his low voice she couldn't muster.

_I… will… not cry._

He sat down next to her, pulling her to his arms and let her cry on his chest.

_Now's your time, so go on be free_

_Don't hold back, be all that you can be_

_And if you fall, you don't fall alone_

_'Cause I am always here to bring you home_

"Tenten…"

"I'm… fine, Neji. I will be fine." She said softly between sobs. "I just need to cope with it for a while. I'm fine. I'm fine…"

_I will not cry. Crying is for the weak. Crying is for the weak. I will not cry. _

She buried her head deeper into his chest and managed a bitter laugh. _Now I'm alone. _"So-sorry…" She stuttered, tears still streaming down her face as Neji wiped some of them with his thumb.

_You'll make mistakes_

_And hearts will break_

_And tears will always fall_

_The world is turning and you are learning_

_What matters most of all_

_That you are not alone_

"It's fine." His reply came soft and gentle. "… It's fine to cry."

She looked up. "Crying is for the weak."

"No, it isn't, Tenten." He said softly, "It's okay… it's fine."

She smiled a very weak smile. "Thank you… Neji. You're always beside me."

"Don't worry, Tenten." Neji said again, caressing her hair softly, "You're not alone and never will be."

A silence.

"I'm always with you."

_When you're lost and there's no where to go_

_And your heart bears a heavy load_

_Don't give up 'cause you are not alone_

_'Cause I am always here to bring you home_

She dried her tears.

_Crying is okay. _

Neji smiled and stood up.

"Let's go home."

**--**

**Authoress Notes**

Seriously written of randomness... I'm just listening to the song while watching some sad movie in my computer and… zap! There you go.

My very first songfic… It's not my thing, though. Oh, and if you haven't listened to the song, I highly recommend you to… It's a very nice song. _Bring You Home, _by Ronan Keating.

Anyway, I would like suggestive comments and constructive critisism… (hints).

Thanks!


End file.
